Trouble on the Tracks (DVD)
Trouble on the Tracks is a US, UK, AUS, Dutch and Italian DVD featuring five episodes from the eighteenth series. The UK/AUS DVD contains two additional episodes from the eighteenth series. Description US Cinders and ashes… there's trouble on the tracks for Thomas and his friends! The Troublesome Trucks delight in causing chaos for Thomas, as Annie, Clarabel and Toad encounter unexpected high-speed adventures. Oily Diesel gives Paxton a fright, while Salty's spooky story has the engines running scared. All Aboard for fun and exciting escapades with Thomas & Friends™! UK Cinders and ashes… there's trouble on the tracks for Thomas and his friends! The Troublesome Trucks delight in causing chaos for Thomas, as Annie, Clarabel and Toad encounter unexpected high-speed adventures. Oily Diesel gives Paxton a fright, while Salty's spooky story has the engines running scared. James runs into trouble with some slip coaches and Percy ends up frightened and alone in an old mine. All Aboard for fun and exciting escapades with Thomas & Friends™! AUS Cinders and ashes... there's trouble on the tracks for Thomas and his friends! The Troublesome Trucks delight in causing chaos for Thomas, as Annie, Clarabel and Toad encounter unexpected high-speed adventures. James runs into trouble with some slip coaches and Percy ends up in an old mine. All aboard for fun and exciting escapades with Thomas & Friends™! Episodes # Thomas the Quarry Engine # Not So Slow Coaches # Flatbeds of Fear # Disappearing Diesels # Toad's Adventure # Duck and the Slip Coaches* # Missing Gator* *Excluded in US/Italy Bonus Features US * Mr. Perkins' Storytime - Pop Goes the Diesel * Mr. Perkins' Postcard - The Dieselworks * Guess Who? puzzles - Mavis, Thomas, James, and Toby UK/AUS * The Earl's Quiz - Percy's New Friends and Slippy Sodor * Calling All Engines! - Paxton and Salty * Mr. Perkins' Storytime - Pop Goes the Diesel and Toby's Tightrope * Mr. Perkins' Postcard - The Dieselworks and Ffarquhar Quarry * Who's That Engine? - Henry Trivia * Originally due for release on April 8th, 2014, the DVD was pushed back to the 15th for unknown reasons. The release date was then changed back to its original release date. * This was the last US DVD released by Lionsgate. * The first trailer for the second 2015 special, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure was featured on the UK and AUS releases during the opening clips of the DVD. * The Australian release is the first Thomas & Friends DVD to bear the 2015 ABC Kids logo. * In the Australian iTunes release, the episodes are shown in production order. * This is the first time since The Complete Series 8 that the Australian Broadcasting Corporation has featured a trailer for a Thomas film on home media. Goofs * On the episode selection menu, the ballast running down Gordon's Hill has no track on it. * David Baas is incorrectly credited for directing the DVD; all the episodes were directed by David Stoten and Don Spencer. * In the US version of the Guess Who Puzzle, James is given Gordon's whistle. DVD Packs UK * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases